


Forgive Me

by Sherlock_and_his_hobbit



Category: Sherlock BBC
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_and_his_hobbit/pseuds/Sherlock_and_his_hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a short thing I did of when Sherlock and John are in the train when it's about to explode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me

The counter ticked away furiously, the seconds going slow, so slow and yet so quick, what a funny thing it is to have a timer counting down until your death.  
"Please forgive me." The usually expressionless man was close to tears as he looked at his best, only, friend.  
"Tell me why." John said, he's voice trembling slightly with fear, not that being scared would do any good he was going to die anyway.  
"I thought, I thought it would be good, for you." Sherlock mumbled, his gaze directed at his lap.  
"How the hell did you think it would be good for me?" Anger filled the short man's voice.  
"You, you wanted to fall in love with someone, and every time you brought someone home, I ruined it. Because I - I love you and I couldn't bear seeing you with these people and it was so /easy/, and I was ruining your life and then the thing with Moriaty and I had the perfect opportunity to let you be happy. But I couldn't bear being away from you." Sherlock tore his gaze from his lap and looked at John, those green-blue eyes stared at John waiting for him to start yelling.  
But John didn't yell, he didn't do anything, he didn't know what to do, what do you say after a declaration like that? It's not like it mattered anyway, not like anything would of changed if John had known what to say, because before he could react to Sherlock's words the train car, was blown into a thousand pieces.


End file.
